Retreating Shadows
by silversaria
Summary: Nico doesn't want his heart to beat that fast whenever he is around.He doesn't want to feel that bittersweet pain again. But when has his heart listened to him? A cute Solangelo!


**Chapter 1**

The morning sun streamed down the white room from the bare window, illuminating it in a lighter shade of yellow. The rays fell on the black haired boy sleeping on the bed. Nico scrunched up his eyes in discomfort and turned away from the window.

"Close the curtains." He said in a muffled and sleepy voice. But exhaustion and sleep soon took over the discomfort of the glaring sun and Nico drifted off to sleep once more. Until, he was woken up by a loud bang on the door.

Instinctively, Nico grabbed the Stygian blade lying underneath his pillow and took up a defensive stance on the bed, ready to tear apart the monster who had woken him up.

"Point that blade somewhere else Di Angelo!" Will said in an exasperated tone.

Nico's muscles relaxed and he lowered his sword. "Oh. Sorry." He said, embarrassed.

"You always try to kill people who come to wake you up?" Will asked, moving from the door into the room. He placed the breakfast tray on the table beside Nico's bed and sat down next to him.

Nico frowned. "I said I was sorry. I thought you were a monster."

"Monster? Me? I am offended!" Will said leaning towards him, "I am pretty sure I don't look that ugly. Right?"

Nico felt his shoulder tense up again as Will leaned towards him. He quickly waved his hand and said, "No, I meant that..."

"Yes yes, I got what you meant Di Angelo." Will said, chuckling, "You do realize you are in the infirmary at the camp and not outside where monsters might attack you. So just chill! And stop keeping that sword of yours under your pillow. No one is going to hurt you here."

Nico looked at him skeptically but didn't bother arguing. It was no use trying to argue with the son of Apollo. Nico had tried to argue his way out of eating bitter medicines, healthy food and lying all day in bed in the infirmary. He had tried every tactic he had in his book of 'How to get what I want' but it was to no avail. The son of Apollo didn't even flinch when Nico threatened him or glared at him. He would just show him his idiotic grin and would tell him to "stop acting like a child" or "Shut up Nico, its Doctor's orders."

Nico glanced at the tray that Will had placed at the table. It took everything in him to control, the gag reflex that was threatening to overtake him.

"This green gunk again? I hate this! It's so bitter." Nico said scrunching his nose in distaste.

Will tsked and shook his head as if dealing with a problem child. His blonde hair, shimmering in the sunlight streaming in through the window, bounced from one side to the other when he did this.

Nico's heartbeat sped up and he let out a soft curse. "This is not helping heart." He thought to himself.

"Nico we discussed this before, it will help you regain your energy. And you will be able to get some meat on those bones of yours." Will said.

Nico frowned and snatched up the tray from the table. He took a spoonful of the green mass and shoved it into his mouth. When he had painfully swallowed it, Nico looked at Will and asked, "Happy?"

"Hardly."Will said, a teasing smile stretched up on his face, "Finish all of it."

"I will finish it. You can go now." Nico said, averting his eyes from Will's face.

"I will once you finish it Nico." Will said offhandedly.

Nico didn't want to argue with Will and prolong his stay near his bed. So he quickly stuffed the food into his mouth, trying to ignore the blue eyes boring into him. He pushed his plate away and looked up at Will.

Will was studying Nico, his eyes mirroring concern. Nico felt his ears heat up under Will's intense gaze.

He hid his discomfort by averting his eyes and looked down at his empty tray, "I am done. You can leave now."

"You know Nico you haven't really argued with me that much today. You would usually try to physically attack me or threaten me in some ways before eating the food. Are you sure you are feeling ok?" Will asked touching Nico's forehead and sending jolts of electricity down his spine.

Nico quickly smacked his hand away and said in an irritated voice, "I am fine. If I start arguing with you I will have to listen to more of your lectures. And I will ultimately become more exhausted and annoyed."

Will smirked and said, "Is that so? I didn't know I riled you up so much Death Boy."

Nico felt his cheeks burn up. "Don't call me Death Boy, Solace. Unless you want to die. I am going back to sleep." He said and pulled up his blanket over him. Will chuckled and patted Nico on his arm, sending the green muck in his stomach churning. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you up for lunch. You can have your lunch with the other campers." Will said.

"Really?" Nico asked.

"Ya. You have been here for two days already. I guess you can go out to eat at least."Will said.

Nico gave a sigh of relief. "Thank God," he thought, " No more green gunk. I am free!"

"But you still have to sleep in the infirmary tonight. And eat your medicine before going to sleep." Will said in a stern voice.

Nico had thought so. It was too good to be true anyways. "Ya, ya. Now go away." Nico said in a muffled voice as he put the blanket over his head.

The door closed shut behind Will. The room became quiet again except for the noises of the campers bustling around outside the window. And the noise of Nico's heart hammering against his ribcage. Nico curled up into a foetal position and willed it to calm down.

All that Nico could think was, "Don't do this to yourself again Nico. You just got over Percy. Don't add another heartache in your life."


End file.
